


Snowy Getaway

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Human!Echo, Skiing, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy First kiss, Sleepy Kisses, Snow, Vacation, movieverse, ski resort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: The ninjas decide to go up to a ski resort for a short holiday-- a weekend away from saving Ninjago. Jay and Echo decide that the slope is a little too nerve-wracking, and spend the time together instead.





	Snowy Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Echo needs a little love now, doesn't he? At least I think so.
> 
> Side note? I totes just scrubbed paper mache off my arms with the scratchy part of a dish sponge and it was not my proudest moment. Does anyone have any suggestions for how to get this stuff off easier?

 

“You know, I’ve never been skiing before?” Jay told Echo; they were both sitting on a freshly cleared wooden bench, staring out over the sugar-white hills. “My parents prefer the beach.” 

“I’ve never been skiing either,” Echo replied. Truth was, they still hadn’t been skiing. Whilst the others had excitedly grabbed their gear and raced each other to the ski lift, Echo and Jay had instead boarded the gondola and taken everyone’s bags up to the cabin they’d be staying in for the weekend. 

Jay leaned over, close enough that Echo could smell his cologne. It was redolent of a storm on the coast, heavy with ozone and the barest hint of petrichor. A dark blush dusted Echo’s cheeks, and he tried to hide his face in vain. Luckily it was cold enough that even if Jay  _ did  _ notice, it could be attributed to the weather. 

“Do you want to go skiing? It looks kind of dangerous to me,” Jay revealed. His voice was soft as he asked, barely audible as the wind picked up and kicked at the snow around their feet. “I mean, I know we do more dangerous stuff on a daily basis, but…” He let out an uncomfortable hum.

“There is nothing wrong with being disinclined to do something dangerous,” Echo stuck his hands between his thighs. Looking over at Jay, he noticed that his gaze was focused on the clouds in the distance. “Saving Ninjago is one thing. Facing imminent danger in other situations— especially ones you have control over— not getting involved is often the right choice,” He popped his lips, and then his tongue. “And...no. I’d rather not go skiing.” 

Jay nodded. “I’m glad we agree on that,” He laughed nervously, and then mimicked Echo, also sliding his hands between his thighs. “I’m glad you agreed to come up here with everyone. It’s uh...it’s nice. You’re nice. Good company,” He cleared his throat and looked back up at the sky.

He rose a hand and pointed at the clouds in the distance. “It’s going to storm,” Jay pointed out. “Blizzard, I guess.” He let his hand drop to rest on his knee. 

Echo squinted at the skyline. The clouds were incredibly far off. “How do you know?” He questioned. 

“My mom always said that when dark clouds gather in the northwest, it’s going to storm,” He tilted his head down and then nodded at the snow. “And the wind is picking up.” 

“The forecast didn’t say anything about a storm,” Echo murmured. He wasn’t really  _ doubting  _ Jay. Jay knew more about the weather than the lot of them together. 

“There will be,” Jay replied. A chill worked its way through Echo at the confidence in his voice. And then Jay turned toward him, lips spreading into a warm, genuine smile that replaced the chill immediately. “You can trust me.” 

Echo went to respond, but the wind snapped up to slap him in the face. His teeth chattered and he sunk lower, trying to wedge his arms between his thighs. Jay furrowed his brow and then let out an unsure noise.

“Hey...hey Echo?” Jay warbled out. Echo looked up at him. He was unwinding his scarf from around his neck. The thick, orange fabric slid from around his neck and into his hands. He then offered it to Echo. “Here. We’re...we’re heading back right? Or we should. It’s getting colder.” 

“I can’t take your scarf.”

“You aren’t taking it,” Jay insisted. “You’re...borrowing it, until later. Until we get home. I wore it here, and...and you can wear it back. Zane would kill me if you got sick.” Echo remained still as the warm cloth was wrapped neatly around his neck, almost garish in comparison to the brown of his coat—it was slightly damp from where Jay had panted against it, but Echo could hardly find it gross over the warmth flooding his neck and face. 

They were halfway back to the cabin, when the blizzard started. It started with big, fat flakes—they danced around them as they trudged through the already thick snow, yanking their feet up and out of it as if it were mud. Jay insisted on telling shitty jokes all the way back— Echo couldn’t help but laugh at each one, the sound bursting out of him and infecting the air around them. 

“...the blizzard’s getting bad,” Jay muttered; they were almost to the cabin door. Echo was shivering, even with the scarf. When he looked over, it looked like Jay wasn’t even affected, hands hanging out of his pockets and eyes sweeping the hill. “Do you think everyone else stayed at the bunkhouse?”

Echo opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as a brisk wind blew through him. He hunched his shoulders higher and squinted through the now driving snow. “I’m sure they’re safe. Their elements will help them if they’re caught in the snow,” He called, unsure of why he was shouting. The window had picked up, but it hadn’t began to whistle just yet. “I am unfortunately not a master of anything.”

Jay looked over at him, and Echo nodded at him. “We have to trust them,” He said. “They are not helpless.”

“I know,” Jay called back. Snow crunched under his feet as he made his way over to Echo, and subsequently, the cabin. Echo pulled a shaking hand out of his pocket and offered it to Jay— surprisingly, he took it, and a flush of warmth ran through him. He pulled him inside and shut the door behind him, groaning as heat seeped through his jacket and warmed him. 

Echo let go of Jay’s hand so he could peel off his jacket, going from cold to overwhelmingly hot in a matter of seconds. Jay was going through the motions as well, but he looked more— thoughtful. He took off his shoes and handed his jacket to Echo. He then padded over to the phone on the counter. 

“I...I’m going to call down to the main bunkhouse. See if they’re down there,” Jay sounded nervous, and Echo didn’t blame him. He just nodded and kicked off his snow covered boots. Once stripped down to his jeans and a long-sleeve tee, Echo sidestepped past Jay to the small kitchen; he pulled down the hot cocoa and shook it at Jay, who nodded absentmindedly. He heated up the kettle while listening to Jay frantically ask after their friends; he calmed after a moment, thanked the person on the other end of the phone, and then hung up.

“Are they safe?” Echo asked. Jay nodded and let his shoulders fall from where anxiety had strung them up around his ears. Echo pulled two mugs down from the cabinet and put them on the counter. 

“They’re staying the night down there. Weather got too bad for them to take the ski lift up,” Jay murmured. “Dang it, I knew I should have told them about the storm before they went down.”

Echo shook his head and poured two packs of hot cocoa into his mug, and one into Jay’s. He had a sweet tooth. “They wouldn’t have listened. You know that.” The kettle whistled behind him, and the two of them jumped at the sharp sound. Echo turned toward the stove and shut it off. “Nya’s too stubborn, Zane likes the cold, and Kai would have told you that he’d fight the storm singlehanded.” 

“And Lloyd?” Jay asked. 

Echo cocked his head and set the kettle aside. “I’m not sure what excuse he might give. I do know he’d give one. Probably claim that he needed to make sure everyone was safe. Since they were the ones doing something dangerous.” He grabbed a spoon and gave each mug a quick stir, before nudging Jay’s mug to him. 

They were silent for a moment, enjoying their hot cocoa together, letting it warm them thoroughly. 

“Well, since they aren’t coming back, I guess we have the place to ourselves?” Jay suddenly said, hiding his face behind his mug. “Means we have unlimited access to the TV for the night.”

“Watching movies would be an enjoyable way to spend the evening,” Echo replied. “I can make popcorn— unfortunately we’ll have to watch whatever we’ve brought with us, or what the resort has supplied.” He pointed at the small bookcase that had DVDs tucked on the shelves. Some of them were theirs, others were in the cabin when they’d arrived. 

Kai had brought most of the movies, and no surprise, they were a mix of bloody gore and action movies. Nya had brought a few comedies. But besides that, the movies provided were either romance or family films. Jay flocked to the bookshelf, picking through them.

“How do you feel about Pride and Prejudice?” Jay asked as he plucked it from the shelf. “It’s a period romance.”

Echo opened his mouth to tell him that he knew what the movie was, but then paused.    
“I think that’d be fine, yes.” He opened the cabinets and plucked out the popcorn, trying to remember the plot to Pride and Prejudice. Nothing was coming to mind, though he swore he’d read it in highschool. 

“It looks like we have extra butter and theatre style,” He muttered, looking at the boxes. He slid the theatre style back into the shelf and opened the other box. Jay was setting up the TV, flipping through various channels of static to find the right one. He was muttering something under his breath as he did so. 

“Could you make some more cocoa?” Jay asked after a moment, finally getting the channel right. “Just so we don’t have to get up in the middle of the movie.” He opened the DVD case and pulled out the silver, shining disk— and then popped it into the player. 

Echo nodded and carefully refilled the kettle, before setting it back on the stove. He took their used mugs and hummed quietly under his breath and he poured more powder into them, watching as it stuck to the sticky bottoms. Jay came over after a moment or so, giving Echo a shy smile. Echo grinned back, the corners of his mouth curling up as he did so. 

Cocoa and popcorn in hand, they both made for the couch, unintentionally crowding one another against the far right corner. Jay hit play on the remote and then leaned back against the back of the couch, whilst Echo sat with the popcorn bowl in his lap. He was  _ still  _ trying to remember the plot of Pride and Prejudice. 

Whatever the plot was, however, was...well, it wasn’t Echo’s cup of tea. He’d loved romances, but had never seen the appeal of period pieces like this movie. Exhaustion tugged at him, no doubt from crunching through the snow and standing out in the blistering cold for hours. His eyes ended up closing, at first, and then his head nodded forward, and then he was out like a light. 

When Echo re-opened his eyes, he could’ve sworn it was a dream. His head was leaning heavily against Jay’s shoulder, and an arm curled around his side. Careful fingers were pressed snugly against the side of his stomach, keeping him as close as possible. Slowly, as to not wake himself up from the dream, he tilted his head up to see Jay looking down at him. A blush was painted across his face, and Echo could feel him trying to tug his arm away— he covered Jay’s hand with his own, keeping it there.

“No need to wake up just yet,” Echo murmured out, leaning up and butting his forehead against Jay’s chin. Jay turned his face down, ears now burning the same colour as his cheeks. Echo leaned up and pressed his mouth to Jay’s, smiling at the small squeak he made. And then, after a moment’s hesitation, calloused fingers found his face and tilted it further upward; Jay was kissing him  _ back.  _

This wasn’t a dream. 

Echo recoiled away from Jay, horrified at himself. Jay looked equally terrified, retracting his arm to himself. 

“I’m sorry, I...I thought you were awake,” Jay stuttered out, unable to find the words to defend himself. He looked away from Echo, staring at the wall. Echo stared at him for a moment, before the words actually met his ears. 

“No, wait, Jay, I...I wasn’t really awake but that doesn’t mean that I...Jay, I kissed you because I like you. I...hope you kissed me back for the same reason.” Jay froze where he sat at the end of the couch, back going stiff as a rod. Echo brought his hands into his lap and waited, flicking his eyes up at the screen. He couldn’t really catch what was going on, but the actress looked upset. 

“Of...of course I like you,” Jay responded quietly, lisp becoming prominent with his confession. “But...are you sure you like me? There’s not a lot to like.”

“Of course there’s a lot to like,” Echo reprimanded. Jay turned toward him, and Echo caught his eye. He then gave a soft, shy smile. “I...I had no hope that you felt the same. You seemed still in love with Nya.” 

Jay nodded and mimicked Echo’s pose. “I...was for awhile. And I don’t think you really fall out of love,” He rubbed his palms against his legs. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t like you, does it?” He peeked at Echo, who nodded, staring down at the cabin floor. 

“Ah, no,” Echo murmured, clutching at the cloth of his pants. He rolled his lips between his teeth, and then scooted closer, pressing his leg against Jay’s. “This might be an odd question, considering— but would you like to try kissing, again?”

Jay’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas. 

“Yes, absolutely—” He paused and his smile turned timid. “ — if you want to.”

Echo nodded, looking up at Jay through his lashes, hoping he looked kissable. “I...yeah, I would really like that.” He pursed his lips, and then smiled, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him. “I would  _ really  _ like that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You made it to the end!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> The Tip of the Iceberg by Owl City
> 
> \---> THERE WILL BE AN IMPORTANT UPDATE ON MY BLOG IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS REGARDING OCTOBER<\---  
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
